


#66 Legend

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [66]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty discuss his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#66 Legend

"I want to be a legend," Ash spoke. He was lying on his back, gazing at the clouds moving across the sky. "It would be great. I would be famous everywhere and everyone would know my name."

"Really?" Misty was accompanying him in his act of cloud watching. She tilted her head to look at him. "What, do you want to be known as a legendary Pokémon trainer or something?"

"I guess so. I do want to become a Pokémon Master after all," Ash replied, looking serious. "Pokémon Masters are the best Pokémon trainers out there and they are famous across the world, so I suppose being one would be the same as actually being a legend. Hopefully, one day, I'll be renowned as one of the best Pokémon trainers in the world. I'm definitely going to achieve that dream."

"It must be cool to be a legend," Misty mused. "Imagine everyone knowing your name, wanting your autograph... you would be on television or in magazines and newspapers all the time, and everyone would know what you look like. You might have crowds of fans following you around even."

"I guess I would get a lot of attention. Oh well, there's nothing wrong with attention." Ash smiled. Misty quietly groaned to herself. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be so famous one day and everyone will know the name Ash Ketchum." He raised his arms into the air, his hands clenched into fists. "One day, I'll surely achieve my dream."

"It's nice to have dreams." Misty looked back to the clouds. "I'm sure if you try hard enough, you'll become a legend some day in the future. Then I can go around telling everyone I'm friends with a legend. That might get me some attention too."

"Hey, you can't leech off my fame!" Ash protested. "That's not right."

Misty just giggled. She didn't doubt that Ash might really be able to achieve his dreams some day. Though, it would probably be a very long time before he ever became a legend.


End file.
